Functions, e.g., an integrated memory system (IMS), a user setting menu (USM), etc., which are set by a user (e.g., a driver), are increasing in vehicles. Particularly, in recent years, a user profile setting function, which collectively stores and retrieves information (setting values) set by the user, is being applied to the vehicle to improve convenience.
The conventional user profile setting function displays users, who are registered with textual usernames and emoticons, such as “Kim Gap-dol”, “Hong Gil-dong”, “Guest”, and the like, on a screen 10 of a display device such as a cluster or an audio video navigation as shown in FIG. 1 to be distinguished from each other.
In addition, a conventional face authentication function recognizes the user through a face authentication procedure and retrieves setting information corresponding to the recognized user to apply the retrieved setting information to the vehicle. However, a face recognition performance of the conventional face authentication (recognition) function is deteriorated when there is a difference between a driver's condition, e.g., a change in driving posture, wearing sunglasses, a hairstyle, wearing hat, or the like, and a face registered with infrared (IR) image.